


Anything Could Happen

by charrmandur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort Sex, F/M, Genital Piercing, How Do I Tag, Musician Ben Solo, Nipple Piercings, POV Rey (Star Wars), Piercer Rey, Piercing shop AU, Piercings, Red String of Fate, Run Ins With Cops, Slight hurt comfort with sex, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charrmandur/pseuds/charrmandur
Summary: Piercer!Rey falls head over heels with her client Ben Solo who is a budding musician. What could go wrong??
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Anything Could Happen

“Ow!” is just one perk of my job. Being able to make grown men cry with a simple stab of a needle is great, but seeing little girls’ faces light up when they see their newly pierced ears totally takes the cake. Although, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forget the day this guy came in for a guiche piercing and … well, came all over the table during the procedure. I nearly died, and I think he did too. 

-

It was a typical Wednesday afternoon at the shop after the tax season. Everybody with their tax return coming in to get modified in one way or another, and that meant we were absolutely slammed. With all three piercers in today, that’s including myself, makes things go by much smoother than normal. 

-

I come out to grab my final slip and jewelry for the night, and all I notice is nipples on the sheet. Fuck, I hate piercing girls’ nipples. Swearing under my breath I head back down the hall to prep for what I think is going to be a sour ending to my night. 

The procedure table has already been sterilized and a new sheet of paper lay down by my apprentice, Jasmine. She wasn’t quite at the point of actually piercing people yet, but she was learning. 

“We’ve got a pair of nipples comin’ in,” I say with a heavy sigh as I hand her the jewelry and slip.

“And a septum,” my ears perk up slightly; septums are generally one of my favorite piercings to do, “and you won’t believe this,” she motions for me to come look at something on the piece of paper in her hand. Looking down at where she’s pointing, it’s where our counter staff writes the names of the client, and to my surprise it’s not a female name. 

“Huh,” looking down at that name, I hope in my heart of hearts that we don’t have another ‘incident’.

Jasmine pretty much reading my mind, quips, “Hey, if he cums or something, let’s at least hope he’s cute this time, right?” she lets out an uncomfortable laugh, as I stalk out of the room and back into the waiting room, almost dreading calling out this name.

“Ben?”

He was the last one sitting there; dark brown almost black shaggy hair covers his face, he’s wearing a pair of tattered red skinny jeans, black converse, and a faded black tee, with a black and grey striped hoodie over it.

“Ben?” I try again. Nothing. There’s no note that he’s hard of hearing, so I march up to his side, and tap him on the shoulder. He nearly drops the iPod I hadn’t seen him holding in his hands, the screen cracked and about ready to give at any moment. 

Glaring up at me with pair of the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen, he removes an ear bud from his ear, “Excuse me?” he says. 

His voice sends a shiver up my spine and it takes me a second to respond, “Uhm, Ben?” He nods, obviously getting irritated with me, “it’s your turn, let’s take you back, okay?”

Huffing, he grabs a ratty backpack that’s sitting under his chair and he follows me into the back room. “I see you’re getting your nipples and septum done. What would you prefer to do first?”

He shrugs lazily, “Whatever is easiest for you I guess. I don’t really care,” he says as he sets his backpack in the far corner of the room.

“Okay,” I look around the room for Jasmine, but she’s mysteriously nowhere to be found, “hop up here and we’ll do your septum first. After that I’ll have you take off your jacket and shirt, and then we’ll go from there. Sound good?”

“Sure.”

I close the door and glove up, “Here, kick your feet up and lie down will ya?”

Doing as I ask, he lies flat on the table with his arms folded across his chest. I bring the tray that Jasmine has prepared for me closer to the table, and tell him I’m going to clean the area with a q-tip and cleansing solution. Nodding, he leans his head back on the table and lets me get to work. After I do this, I let it sit for a moment as I get the needle ready. 

I can tell he’s a little nervous, “Breath for me deep breathes in and out, okay? I’ll coach you through this. When I tell you to breathe in, do so and when I tell you to breathe out, breathe out as hard as you can.”

“Okay.”

I line up my needle with his septum, “’K, take a nice deep breath in,” I start to slide the needle through as he breathes in, “and out,” I push the needle through as he breathes out, the process of actually piercing over. I notice the tears well up in his eyes that are normal; as I turn to grab the horse shoe jewelry he’s chosen. I install the jewelry and help him sit up, “ya good to do the next piercing?” 

Nodding, “Of course,” he responds as he strips off his hoodie and tee, revealing a toned body covered in a mixture of traditional Japanese and American Traditional tattoos. I strand there in complete and utter awe of his body of work, well, okay … I’m not just staring at his tattoos I’ll be the first to admit.

“I have to ask, you’re covered in tattoos, but you had a hard time getting a piercing?”

Slumping down from his once upright posture, he looks at his hands, “These are my first piercings. As you can tell, I know a thing or two about tattoos,” he laughs, almost to himself, “I’ve always wanted a piercing, but I’ve always been kinda scared about the pain. About the different kind of pain from tattoos, y’know?” he looks at me with earnest eyes. 

“I gotchu’ fam,” I did understand, I got my first piercing at fourteen and uncle Unkar nearly killed me when I came home with a ring through my eyebrow. I refused to take it out, and I still have it. When I turned eighteen I kept up the tradition of getting more piercings every chance I got, and finally at twenty, my best friend Rose and I got matching BFF tattoos, and I was terrified. But now, I’m over half way covered with tattoos. “Let’s get on with it, shall we?”

Nowhere near as nervous as before, he takes in a deep breathe and nods. I change gloves and ask him to lie down once more so I can clean and mark where I’m going to pierce. One of the awkward things about nipple piercings is, the fact you kind of gotta play with ‘em to get them to be a bit perky … like enough to pierce. It’s weirder with girls, who giggle and squirm, but it’s weird with him … and I can’t quite place why. 

I graze his right nipple with my finger and I feel him shudder slightly. I can’t help but take my time with this, gently stroking around his areola to make his nipple hard and I could’ve sworn I heard him moan softly, if not in my head. Stopping I pick up the needle, “Remember the breathing I went over with you before? Do that again,” I line up the needle with his nipple, “deep breathe in,” the needle is going through, “deep breathe out,” the needle is through.

“Ah!” he winces, but doesn’t move. I feel a smile creeping across my face and I’m glad I am facing away from him, grabbing the barbell to install in the piercing. 

“Ya alright?” I query, as I turn and begin to put in the jewelry.

He takes in a shaky breath, “Yeah.”

“Think you can do the other one?” 

Closing his eyes, he breathes for a few moments, “Yeah.”

I make my way to the other side of the table, and repeat the process, this time much quicker. 

“Wow,” he lets out a heavy sigh before sitting upright, “may I see?” Nodding, I lead him to a full length mirror and allow him to take his image in, “wow,” is all he can utter; his jaw basically on the floor. 

“Ya like?”

I get the most enthusiastic nod I’ve ever received in my career as a piercer here at the shop, and I am so pleased. Even more so than when I pierce little kids. 

And that’s when it happens, “what are you doing this weekend?” the question I’d been hoping but dreading he’d ask.

“Uhm, I’m having a girl’s night with some of the counter staff,” a small pout tugs at the corners of his mouth and I can tell he’s disappointed, “what about next weekend?” I counter.

A smile that could light up the world spreads across his face, “Deal,” he’s playing with a loose string on his pants, “Uhm, and one more thing I guess. How do I take care of these and when can I change the jewelry.”

Oh right! I quickly explain how to care for new piercings and when he can change out his jewelry for shorter bars. 

-

Saturday night rolls around, and it’s my day off, finally. I head out to Liv’s house to meet up with her, Rose and Amber. It’s the perfect weekend for bar hopping. I roll up her driveway and see Amber and Rose are already there; their car parked partially on the grass and it only takes me one guess who drove here tonight. 

I don’t even have to knock on the door, when it comes flying open, “Rey!” Liv is standing on the other side of the door; she is wearing a black leather jacket, a graphic tee, black skinny jeans and black platform boots. She lets me in the house, where I see Rose and Amber, already knocking back a glass of wine each, reclining in each others’ arms in a huge love seat. 

Rose, clad in a modest soft pink cocktail dress and Amber in something a bit more revealing look up from their shenanigans and shriek in tandem, “You made it!” Rose rushes to my side, “but your outfit choice is absolutely terrible,” she whines. Looking me up and down, the other two gals agree.

I honestly didn’t have much to choose from, it was either my usual job outfit or this; a jean jacket with a bunch of punk rock patches sewn on, a grey tee, purple skinny jeans and my beat up Doc Martens. Shrugging, I follow them into Liv’s walk in closet; there we were going to find me an outfit I supposed.

“Now Rey, you have to go into this with an open mind, alright?” Liv said, pulling out skirts and tops and dresses, each worse than the first, “now go on and try these on,” she shoos me into the closet and they leave, letting me try stuff on in peace.

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God! This is such a fucking nightmare. I look at myself in the full length mirror in the closet and I don’t want to go out, “Come on sunshine, we don’t have all night!” Rose hollered from the other side of the door. Grunting, I open the door and I’m met with a chorus of ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’. 

“You look gorgeous! What do you think?” Amber coos.

Looking at the blood red dress they’ve put me in, I play with the hem, not wanting to upset them, “I hate it,” I mumble.

“What?” Amber asks.

“I don’t think she likes it,” Liv says, “and that’s alright. If you don’t like what we put you in Rey, just say something, and we’ll try another outfit.”

I concede and head back into the closet and try on another outfit. This goes on for about ten minutes, till I pull on a black pleated skirt with a built in chain and I fall in love with how it feels. Nothing they’ve laid out for tops looks interesting, so I do a little digging through Liv’s closet and find a short sleeve black crop top with the a skull on the chest and the word Misfits on the back. It doesn’t look like it’s been worn in a while, so I throw it on and take a look at myself in the mirror and … I like what I see. 

Exiting the closet, the room is quiet. You could hear a pin drop. Liv’s jaw is on the floor, Amber is like a deer in headlights and Rose is the first to speak, “You look like a punk princess or something …” she giggles, and rushes to hug me. I smile, and laugh along with her, “You just need shoes.”

“And this,” Liv walks up to me, handing me her leather jacket, “I figure it’d look better on you tonight then me,” she winks, and then goes to work finding the perfect pair of shoes to compliment my outfit. In a few moments, she brings out a pair of black ankle high Demonia boots, with straps crisscrossing every so often.

I’m about to fight Liv on wearing these boots, they’re her favorite, when she asks if everybody’s ready to roll out. 

“Yass!” Amber and Rose belt out.

-

The first bar we headed to was a total dive. Who pays cash only for drinks?!? Our second location was totally our vibe. Half the place was dedicated to karaoke and the other half was dedicated to dark wave, industrial, and a live band at midnight. Plus there was plenty of alcohol to go around, and their smoking patios were huge. We go up to the bar and order drinks; Liv gets the bartenders special, the Alien Invasion, a banana flavored drink. Rose, well … Rose’ of course. Amber gets a Jack and Coke and I grab myself a White Russian.

We settle ourselves into a corner of the patio just outside of the dark eighties/industrial side, and just enjoy the music and our alcohol. Liv starts to dig around in her purse and pulls out a pack of cigarettes, offering each of us one, Amber and Rose both declining. I wasn’t necessarily a heavy smoker to any degree, but I do enjoy an occasional cigarette with a drink every once and a while. Fumbling with the pack, I pull out a smoke and light up, inhaling the fumes, I exhale, letting the smoke swirl around me. 

“Hey, who’s this cutie checkin’ you out Rey?” Amber asks, as she motions behind me. The hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up as I turn my head in the direction she’s pointing, and that’s when I see him; clad in a leather jacket, dark green tee, dark wash jeans and his black converse. The cute guy from the piercing shop, what was his name again … Ben? Oh God, he’s making his way over, act cool, Rey, act cool, as I nearly drop the cigarette that is casually hanging from my lips.

He draws up to my side and nonchalantly puts his arm around my shoulders, and I don’t move to shake him off, “Hey stranger,” I nearly melt into a puddle at the sound of his velvet voice.

“Hey,” my voice a squeak, the girls giggle and I try to gain some composure, and try again, “Hey,” there we go, found my big girl voice. Quirking an eyebrow up at him, I ask, “What’s a guy like you doing at a place like this?”

He stiffens up slightly, “My band plays here almost every other weekend,” and that’s when the light bulb above my head goes off – he’s the entertainment. 

“Oooh, a musician, that’s hot,” Liv chimes in, twirling a loose strand of hair around her finger, and I have to try my best not to kick her under the table.

I can barely hear someone holler Ben’s name over the commotion and noise outside, “Sorry, I gotta get ready for our set. Hopefully you’ll stick around and give us a listen?” he asks, unwinding his arm from my shoulder.

Nodding, he turns and heads inside with some heavily modified black kid with a mohawk, “God, Rey, where’d you catch him?” Rose gushes.

I can feel heat creeping up and onto my cheeks; this one is going to be a hard one to explain, “Well,” I look down into my hands and start picking at a hang nail by my pinky, a nasty habit I have when I get nervous, “he was a client of mine,” there was a collective gasp from the group.

“I thought you swore off dating people that came into the shop?”

“I did,” I mutter as I fumble with my cigarette, “And hey! Who says we’re dating anyhow?”

“I don’t know,” Rose shrugs, “Ya’ll just seem super friendly.”

Rolling my eyes, I hear sound check starting and head inside knowing I’ll never hear the end of my boy problems. When I get inside, I see a full band on the stage where there once was a bunch of people dancing. Ben has stripped off his top and leather jacket, leaving little to the imagination. Standing center stage, he’s testing the microphone; with the rest of the band sound checking their instruments. 

The lights fade, we are left in darkness and silence until the voice of who called Ben inside speaks, “Welcome to The Vault, and we are Heart of a Coward. Now please enjoy the show,” the silence resumes and it is almost deafening, when a heart pounding bass note thrums through the room. More bass follows that, and then his voice, smooth as silk sends a shiver down my spine. It’s hot and sticky in the packed room, I’m standing elbow to elbow with a bunch of people, but all I can focus on is the man standing smack dab in the middle of the stage. I can see sweat droplets forming on his body, that combined with the lusciousness of his voice, I feel myself floating away. It’s as if I’m no longer grounded, nothing to tether me to reality …

“Rey? … Rey?” I feel a tap on my shoulder, realizing my eyes are closed; I open them and find myself face to face with Amber, “Hey, you okay?”

I nod, “Yeah, why?”

Rose comes up to the other side of me, “You seemed really out of it there for a minute,” she frowns slightly, as I take in the emptiness of the room. There are a handful of people dancing on the stage once more, and a few groups of people milling around the main part of the room. I wonder when the show ended, and how long I really had been out of it.

Taking a quick glance at my watch, I see it’s close to one in the morning, “Guys, I’m thinking it’s time for me to head out,” Rose nods and wraps her arm around my waist, as she leads me out to the car she sets my cup down on a vacant table. 

-

There’s minimal light coming in through my bed room window, but what is making its way through makes me want to claw my fucking eyes out it is so bright. Every little sound is like a round of gunfire in my head, and that includes my phone going off. N.I.B. by Black Sabbath plays once, twice … Oh shit, work. How long have I slept? 

The third time it goes off I pick it up without even looking at the caller ID, “Hey Dustin.”

“Don’t hit me with the ‘Hey Dustin’ bullshit Rey,” he shoots back, “Where the hell are you? We’re at our peak time of year; it is PJ’s day off, and YOU. ARE. NOT. HERE.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay, Dustin?” 

“No, now,” he shouts back.

I go to respond, but all I hear is a click and the line goes dead. Groaning, I drag my sweaty, hung-over body to the shower and try to wash up as quickly as possible. And then trying to get my brain to unfog long enough to put together a decent outfit is totally out of the question, so I just throw on a pair of black leggings and a sweater. 

Picking my keys up off the counter, I check the time, just after two, shit, I get in my car and the engine won’t start. I try again. Nothing. Maybe the third time will be the charm. Nope. Shit. I order a Lyft and within five minutes I find myself in the backseat of an incredibly dirty Honda Civic. And to make matters worse, the driver is a talker, like nonstop talktalktalk. 

We finally arrive at the shop and I thank him for the ride, and he asks me on a date, to which I quickly decline before running inside. Rose, Liv and Amber have their hands full helping clients fill out paperwork and pick out jewelry when I arrive, and for that I’m grateful. 

I start heading back to my studio when I feel a hand wrap around my wrist, “And where do you think you’re going, Miss Thang?” 

“It’s called work, Dustin,” rolling my eyes, I pull my wrist out of his grasp.

“Y’know you’re an hour and a half late, right?” he asks, crossing his arms emphatically, his long blonde dread mohawk slung over one shoulder. 

“Right, now let me get to work, yeah?” I say, trying to push past him.

He pulls on his goatee as if he were thinking deeply about something, “Not when we have secret admirers sending you shit. Rey didn’t we talk about this?”

I feel heat rushing to my cheeks, “What – what do you mean?”

Dustin goes behind the counter and pulls out a massive vase that is filled to the gills with a million different kinds of flowers. And there was a card wrapped in silver. Gently taking, I open it,

Rey, I realized the night we met, we didn’t exchange numbers. Here is mine, 776-2323. I really do enjoy your company. Hopefully you’ll call me. –Ben.

“Well shit,” I hold the card in my shaking hands, nearly dropping it, I try to explain myself to Dustin, but he isn’t having it.

“It is not only shop policy to not have relations with people who come in, but I thought you made a personal thing to not date anyone who comes through after the last guy who wooed you?” he asks, staring me down.

“There’s just something different about this guy,” I say with a shrug, as I push past Dustin into my studio and prep for my day. 

-

When I finally get home I all but collapse on the couch, Ben’s card falling out of my bag onto the floor. I hadn’t brought home the flowers, I thought they looked nice in the shop … or maybe I was too embarrassed to bring them home; but I bent down and tentatively picked up the card and opened it, reading and rereading the handwritten note. I pull out my phone and dial the number to call him, but chicken out last minute. Taking in a deep breath and punch in the number for a text instead;

R: Hey

Is all I send. Then I realize I didn’t give any indication to whom the text was from. I’m normally not so goddamn awkward, but the butterflies in my stomach are driving me insane. I don’t know how long I’ve waited, when my phone chirps in my hand, excitedly I look down;

B: Who the hell is this?

Flushed with embarrassment, I type back with uncertain fingers;

R: Sorry, it’s Rey. From the piercing studio? You sent me a bouquet of flowers that had a card with your number in it.

I don’t even have to wait for a response;

B: Wait, what bouquet of flowers?

R: They were sent to the shop …

B: Goddamnit Finn. He must’ve sent them in my name to you. 

R: Oh.

Instantly I feel my heart sink into my stomach, I’m holding my phone as it shakes in my palms when he finally texts back;

B: I don’t mean it like that. I’m not usually such a straightforward person like that. Sending such gifts of such grandeur nature, I’d rather do something a bit more … on the smooth side.

I nod, even though he can’t see me, tears stinging the corners of my eyes; 

R: Well, you should have a better watch over your friends then.

I instantly regret sending it as soon as I hit send, but it’s too late to take it back now. I feel the dread build as I sit there for who knows how long as I watch the three little dots on my iPhone as he types his reply;

B: Maybe you’re right. 

R: I’m sorry. That came out wrong. I didn’t mean it like that.

B: I know, Rey. But hey, I’ve got band practice in a few, I gotta go. Can I text you later?

R: Sure.

Face palming myself, I lie on my bed and swear to myself that one day I’ll take that goddamn foot outta my mouth. It’s about nine o’clock, which means it’s time to get my drink on. I have tomorrow off, so it doesn’t really matter how late I stay up drinking or texting Ben. I pick myself up off the bed and head into the kitchen and make my fine self a White Russian. A few hours pass by, as I get a bit tipsier before I hear from Ben again;

B: Hey, I hope this isn’t too late.

R: No. I was hoping you’d text again.

With the amount of alcohol in my system, almost if not all my inhibitions were gone. 

B: Really?

R: Yeah … : )

It’s those damned three dots again, and I’m waiting for a millennia for his message to come through;

B: Well Rey, I’m flattered. Usually the only person ‘excited’ to hear from me is my mom. 

My fingers pause on my screen, unsure of what to say next, I take a large swig of my drink and rapidly type before I can stop myself;

R: I like you Ben, I think I like you more than I like a lot of other folks. And I think I want to get to know you more.

The dots appear and disappear multiple times before anything comes through;

B: I think I like you too Rey. And I think I want to get to know you better too. <3

R: Okay, what are some of your life’s aspirations?

My hands are shaking so much, knowing the boy I like … kind of likes me back?;

B: Music, I want to be a full time musician. And my band? We’re almost there; we have a meeting with a recording company later this week.

R: What does that mean?

B: That means, we could potentially be signed to a real record label, make records and tour for a living.

I nearly drop my phone; I finally find someone and their falling out of my grasp;

R; Oh. Well I hope everything works out for you guys.

B: Hey, what’s wrong?

R: Nothing.

B: Rey, please be honest with me?

Sighing, I wipe away tears that are beginning to form at the corners of my eyes;

R: I know we just met, but Ben, I was serious when I said I had feelings for you. Like dead serious and it feels like there is this … force pulling us together; and there’s this undeniable feeling that I may have found the one and they are slipping away far too quickly.

B: Don’t be afraid, I feel it too.

R: Really Ben?

B: Yeah. I can’t explain it either, but there’s this feeling that I was meant to meet you. Something like the red strings of fate, and ours are crossed. 

I’m struggling to keep my eyes open and texting back was near impossible. I send my final message and fall asleep, curled up in my bed, happy and still slightly drunk. 

-

Goddamn this slicing headache, I can barely open my eyes as wave after wave of nausea washes over me. My throat is dry as sand and I can hardly remember last night. Rolling out of bed, I miss puking on my cat by a few inches, she inclines her head up at me and ‘mreows’ at me softly. 

“Sorry,” I mumble as I stumble out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, I am in desperate need of a hot shower. There is a glass sitting on the edge of the washbasin, I fill it with water and drink from it hungrily. Once satiated, I quickly undress and step into the shower and turn on the water as hot as I can stand. Memories of texting Ben start to float into my mind, and I become slightly aroused at the thoughts. My hands run along my naked form, as I let the water wash over me, I pinch my nipple softly, moaning at the touch. I let my other hand travel downwards, playing with the soft curls at my mound, my index finger gently caressing my clit. I slowly build up pressure when a soft moan escapes my lips as does a sudden burst of nausea. Nearly throwing up in again, I stop immediately, “Fuck,” I rest my hands on my knees, trying to steady my breathing.

I stand up and wash my body, trying to rid myself of the nauseous feeling deep in my gut. When the water runs cold, I step out of the shower and dry off; wrapping a towel around myself I walk to the bedroom and find my comfiest pajamas I own, and throw them on. I’m thirsty again, and I know I need to eat something before the acid in my stomach eats itself. 

Eggs, bacon, cheese and English muffins, make me a magnificent sandwich. I also find my largest glass and fill it to the brim with water and drink as much as I can without making myself sick. I look at the clock and see it is eleven thirty-two a.m. and I have an aching desire to text Ben;

R: Hey, sorry about last night.

I go lie down in bed not intending to fall asleep, but that’s just what I do. Two hours later I awake to multiple texts from both Ben and Liv;

L: Rey, where the hell have you been? You haven’t responded to any of my calls.

B: For what?

I decide to text Liv back first, so she doesn’t absolutely murder me;

R: Hey, I’m not dead, just hung over.

I wait only a few seconds and her reply comes in almost as soon as I sent my text;

L: Goddamnit Rey. I hadn’t heard from you for a few days, and I got worried.

R: I’m okay.

L: What happened?

R: I was up texting Ben last night.

L: Ooooh. Tell me more.

R: I think he likes me?

L: O.M.G. REY !!!!!! For reals??!?

R: Yeah …

L: What?

R: He’s probably leaving though.

L: What do you mean?

R: His band, they’re probably getting a record deal and flying out somewhere to make music. 

After saying that to someone else, it’s really starting to hit home, and it fucking sucks. I stare blankly at my screen as her wall of texts comes through;

L: Do you want me to come over? 

R: Not really. I kind of need my own space right now.

L: Fair enough girlie, if you need me, text me?

R: Thanks, I will.

I nearly start crying when Ben texts;

B: Rey?

R: Yes?

B: Hey, I’d hope you’d be up. Can we meet somewhere for coffee?

R: Sure. 

We arrange to meet at a coffee shop just a few blocks from my house; I get up and get dressed in a pair of faded black cut off shorts with a pair of shredded tights underneath, an ACDC tee, and black Vans. Once ready, I lock up and, it’s a bit warmer today, so I walk to the coffee shop and await Ben’s company. 

I’m not waiting long when I see him pull up in a black 1967 Chevy Impala. The cars a bit beat up, but it seems to be in working condition. He steps out of the vehicle, his black converse clad feet hitting the pavement, and I make the quick decision to go out to meet him by his car. 

“Hey,” I’m standing a few feet away from him as he’s root around the trunk, the sound of my voice causes him to stand up quicker than intended, making him hit head on the trunk of his car. Wincing slightly, I cautiously go up to him to make sure he’s alright, “Sorry about that, you okay?”

He pats the top of his head gingerly as he catches my eye, “Hey, yeah,” he goes back to rooting around in his car looking for something, muttering to madly himself. I watch him awkwardly for a few minutes, and blush like crazy when he pulls out a small crushed bouquet of flowers, “I know I should’ve put these up front, but I was in such a rush I didn’t even think about it …”

I gently take the flowers from him, “Oh, they’re beautiful,” completely and utterly unable to hide my emotions, I wrap my arms around him, slightly throwing him off guard for a moment, and after a second or two he reciprocates the action. After a good long while just standing in each others embrace, I break away, “Let’s head in, shall we?” he nods and we start walking in, but then I realize I have this bouquet of flowers with me and nowhere to put them, “Hey Ben, can I put these in your car ‘till we’re done?”

“Sure,” he opens the passenger side door and I lightly set down the flowers. I turn back to him and wrap my arm around his and we make our way into the coffee shop. After receiving our coffee, we find a nice little secluded corner to talk.

“What’s so important that you wanted to meet in person?” I ask, wanting to cut to the chase.

His eyes go wide as saucers, obviously that wasn’t the first thing he wanted to discuss, “Oh well uhm, remember how I told you about that meeting with the record company?”

My heart instantly sinks, “Yeah.”

“Well, we got the record deal. We fly to California at the end of the month to start recording out debut album,” he’s fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve, “I haven’t even told my family yet, I wanted you to be the first to know.”

“Oh, well thank you,” I can’t help but feel honored, yet completely crushed at the same time. His brown shaggy hair hangs in front of his face, obscuring his features, and I’m afraid I’ve done something to offend him, “Ben?”

He looks up a bit, “Yes?”

“Did I do something wrong?” 

Shaking his head, he looks at me fully now; “I just, I don’t want you to be upset that I’m leaving that’s all.”

“Oh Ben,” I reach out and grab his hand, the first moment of intimacy between us … and the second our skin touches, there’s some sort of electricity and I’m not sure if he felt it too; “You don’t need to worry about me. I’m so happy for you,” I smile at him and he reciprocates. 

“Okay Rey,” he nods, looking down into his hands which are interlocked with mine. 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” I ask, motioning towards the door and his car, “Maybe we can go for a drive or something … we could even listen to some of your band’s music?”

His eyes suddenly light up, “Sure,” and with that we’re out of there and in his car, burning rubber and driving down the street with our windows down, music blaring from every direction. He seems very much in his element now, happy and carefree.

Sitting silently, I’m watching him drive, and sing along to the music he’s created and I fall ever more head over heels for him. He notices me staring, and starts to blush, but doesn’t stop singing, not even in the slightest. I lean over, and kiss him quickly on the cheek which nearly causes him to swerve into a fire hydrant. 

He stops on the side of the highway; we had driven quite a ways from the main bit of town, and looks at me with a fiery passion in his eyes. Again I lean forward and he catches my lips with his own, the same jolt of electricity I felt by merely touching his hands courses through my body now. My eyes flutter closed, and I unbuckle my seatbelt, scooting myself closer to him, wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders. He gently lifts me up and sets me on his lap so I’m now straddling his hips, gently I begin to grind into him and he moans softly into my kisses. 

Ben has his hands up underneath my shirt and I’m lapping up the attention he’s giving me, when there’s a knock at the window. We untwine immediately and see a highway patrolman standing outside the car, looking mightily displeased. 

“What do you two think you’re doin’?” he asks with a heavy southern drawl. 

I slide off Ben’s lap and back into the passenger seat, “Nothing sir, just passin’ through,” Ben responds, trying his hardest to look as innocent as possible.

The patrolman isn’t having it, not today, “Passin’ through by makin’ out on my highway, yeah?” he takes off his sunglasses, eyeing Ben, and then me, his gaze staying fixed on me. Something about the way he looked at me made me feel very, very uncomfortable, and reflexively I put my hand on Ben’s lap, “Get out of the car.”

“Huh?” we both query at once.

“You, young lady. Get. Out. Of. The. Car.,” he demands, almost menacingly, and instantly I’m afraid. He comes around to my side of the car, and I get out, he pins me to the side with my stomach against the car itself. I try not to fight back, fearing the repercussions if I do.

“Hey!” Ben yells from in the car, “What the ever living hell do you think you’re doing.”

“Ben, don’t,” I entreat.

He looks at me, my eyes begging him to be calm and he backs down, the patrolman now patting me down. I know he’s just trying to harass us now, a heavily modified couple making out in the middle of nowhere … what else could we be up to? Finding nothing during his pat down, he scoffs softly before releasing his hold on my waist.

“You two are very lucky; today I’ll let you go with a warning. But if I ever see you again, ya’ll will not be so lucky,” he says as he gets back on his police motorcycle and drives off.

I slink back into the car, and all but collapse into Ben’s lap in a fit of tears. He wraps his arms around me, and kisses the top of my head, “Oh Rey, I’m so sorry,” I mutter incoherently into his lap as he starts the car and drives away.

“Where do you want to go?”

“Home,” I mumble, I give him my address and, I fall asleep and we somehow we end up there sooner than anticipated.

“Rey,” Ben coos, trying to coax me out of my slumber, “We’re here darling.”

As I rouse, things slowly start to come back to me … I had kind of escaped the whole cop ordeal in my dreams; of Ben and me, together. And I was okay for a second.

“What the fuck man?” I murmur, still slightly incoherent, I turn to Ben, tears welling up in my eyes, “What did I do wrong?” I cry out.

“Nothing,” Ben says, running his hands through my hair, trying desperately to calm me, “”He was just a bastard cop who wanted to abuse his power,” he shakes his head in disgust, “Let’s get you inside, okay?” I nod, and allow him to lead me into my own home.

Once inside, I begin to make us a pot of tea out of habit, busying myself with anything but my thoughts. Ben walks over to me and places a calming hand on my hip as I’m placing a sugar cube into our cups, the electricity from his finger tips makes me nearly knock over the mugs, “Shit Ben,” I gasp.

He laughs softly, “You must feel that too then,” he grips my hips even tighter as I lean back into him, pressing my body firmly against his; moaning softly, and I nod. Raking his hands up my body, he slides his hands under my shirt, feeling the smoothness of my skin and I can barely take it. I turn to face him, pressing my face into his, our lips meet in a clash of static. Ben takes my bottom lip with his own, biting it softly, as I moan softly into the kiss. 

I’m leaned up against the counter when he hoists me so I’m sitting upon it, he takes off my shoes, and then my shorts, leaving my leggings intact and I’m not sure why. We’re kissing again as his hand slides up my shirt and the electric feeling between us intensifies, he’s giving me love bites along my exposed neck and chest as he massages my breast. My legs are dangling off the countertop, as I thread my hands through his luscious locks, kissing every bit of him I can reach.

Ben leans me back, maneuvering his hand down the front of my leggings and to the base of my pubic mound, where I’m a slight bit fuzzy. It’s been a minute since I’ve trimmed, and usually I’m more self conscious about shit like this, but at the moment I don’t even care … he moves his fingers down across my furry bits and down to my clit; where he swirls his finger around the epicenter of nerves and I begin to moan like crazy. 

Stopping immediately, he tears open my leggings, making a hole big enough for easy access. ‘Hey, at least these weren’t my good leggings,’ I think to myself, as I put a leg up on the counter. Ben stoops down and begins to lap at my clit, making tiny circles with his tongue, slowly at first, then he builds up speed and I swear I’m about to cum when he stops again … goddamn him. He instructs me to put my other leg on the counter when he removes his jeans, revealing he’s gone commando. His cock now flying free, my mouth starts to water slightly at the sight of it, “Hmm, Ben,” I whine softly.

He saunters up to me, knowing exactly what he’s doing to me; he sticks just the tip in and I cry out in pleasure, begging for more. He slowly enters me, stretching me wide open and I’ve lost all ability to make any sound whatsoever. Pulling out just as quickly as he entered, I am empty again, “Oh Ben,” I moan, “Please,” teasing me must be his biggest pleasure, because he just repeats the slow movement of entering my slick hole, and there’s nothing I can do to make him go any faster. 

“Ben,” I whine, “Please, I need you,” our gaze locks and a wicked smile dances across his face as he quicken his pace. Pumping his dick into my cunt, I throw my head back in pure ecstasy, “Yes Ben, oh yes,” I whimper. He grasps my face and forces me to look at him while he fucks me, deeper and deeper still, finding my G-Spot every single time.

My breathing becomes ragged and labored as I come closer to cumming, my vagina squeezing around his cock. His breathe comes in shallow spurts as his orgasm is close too, our eyes meet, as we find ourselves both on the high end of the orgasm high. We ride it down together, my cunt tightening around his dick as he squirts his load in me; Ben leans against the counter, his cock still inside of me, as I kiss his neck, “Wow,” he murmurs, “I’ve never experienced something like that in my life.”

I laugh softly, “Neither have I,” I wrap my arms around his shoulders as I slowly continue to grind on his dick. Moaning softly, he promises we can go for round two later, if I’m a good girl.

He also apologizes about the leggings, and says it was just the heat of the moment that caused him to do that.

-

After a long weekend off work, and a lot of sex with Ben, I’m back at the grind. It takes a few hours to get readjusted to things again, but once I’m in the flow, I’ve got my groove. Dustin has quit pestering me about Ben; Liv, Rose, and Amber finally convinced me to get on the pill … seeing as I was finally seeing somebody, kind of sort of unofficially. He’s flying off to California in a few days, so I have little time left with him before he leaves. But he promised to keep in contact, and I’m going to hold him to that … and hell, he even said when they get to a certain point, I might even get to join them on tour!

“Rey!” Jasmine knocks me out of my train of thought.

“Sorry, yeah?”

“It’s our last piercing for today, c’mon. Plus it’s a guiche …” she pauses, obviously nervous for what’s about to ensue. And I can’t blame her, not after what happened with out last one.

“Okay, let’s get prepped,” I say, as I grab the piece of paper and go out to grab the client from our waiting room. When I see who it is, I’m brought up short, “Ben?” I nearly trip over my words when I speak his name, not expecting him to be the client.

He looks up from his phone and smiles, “Hey.”

“C’mon back,” he nods and rises from his chair, following me to the back room. Jasmine has everything set up and ready to go, but this time she hasn’t disappeared, thank God. “Sit up here please,” I motion to the table and he happily does as instructed. 

“Do you need anymore help Rey?” Jasmine asks, apparently wanting to get out of here early.

“Nah, I got it,” I shoo her out of the place as I return my attention on my boyfriend, “So a guiche, huh?”

He starts to blush slightly, “Yeah …”

“Well, let’s get ‘er done,” I get him undressed from the waist down and prepped per usual. Hoping for what to come doesn’t happen as I pierce him … happens anyways, he cums on the goddamn table. But for some reason it’s kind hot, I stick a finger in the sticky saltiness, and lick it up as his sits up; jewelry placed in his new piercing. He sees me lap up his cum and begin to drool; I lean over and begin to kiss him ferociously, at first he’s taken aback, but soon he’s kissing me back with the same intensity.

We make out for a good half an hour after the shop is supposed to be closed and I stop kissing him, realizing he’ll want more later, and that we can’t fuck for six weeks because of his new piercing. Silently cursing him under my breath, we walk out of the shop hand in hand, and head back to my house.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I haven't posted anything in AGES (see Jan 12, 2019) ... and I also know I have supposed to be working on the sequel to 'Three Long Months' (WHICH I HAVE). I just got distracted with this one shot idea, and had to write/finish it first. lol. A lot of it was inspired by real life people/things, and it was a real joy to write, so I hope ya'll enjoy reading it too!
> 
> I'd also like to thank my wife to being my unofficial beta for this. She helped me SOOO much in the end and I appreciate her so dang much. <3


End file.
